


Bête Noire

by Lucciante



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 20:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14457486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucciante/pseuds/Lucciante
Summary: -T'es venu...-Évidemment Yannick. Je vais pas te laisser seul.





	Bête Noire

**Author's Note:**

> Mention/utilisation de drogue
> 
> Ecrit à l'arrache sans plan ni rien, mais j'en avais besoin, désolée si c'est brouillon
> 
> C’est pas joyeux

Il était installé à son balcon, le regard rivé vers le ciel, la lune montait doucement, formant un joli croissant lumineux qui brouillait l'apparence des quelques étoiles qu'on aurait pu apercevoir sans elle. Il était déjà tard, les personnes qui profitaient de la chaleur exceptionnelle pour ce mois d'avril voguaient en contre-bas d'un trottoir à l'autre, alcool dans les veines, sourires aux lèvres, insouciants et jeunes, un peu tout le contraire de moi se disait Yann, accoudé à la rambarde. Son verre de whisky posé sur la petite table à côté de lui et sa cigarette qui se consumait seule dans sa main, il se sentait étrangement vide, comme s'il flottait, esprit vagabond des toits parisiens, il avait l'impression d'être hors du temps. Il est de ces moments où la tristesse nous prend à la gorge, nous comprime les poumons et nous serre le cœur, elle s'immisce dans notre cerveau et semble y trouver abri confortable alors même qu'on n'avait pas besoin d'elle, qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de revenir, encore et encore, toujours plus forte et vicieuse à chaque fois, comme un mauvais virus trop habitué, adapté aux traitements qui n'ont plus aucun effet. Alors le monde semble perdre de ses couleurs, les fleurs printanières sont fades et les meilleurs vins amers, l'océan doucement se déchaîne et c'est à ce moment que les larmes se mettent à couler sur ses joues creusées par le temps.

Yann avala d'une traite son verre en un geste rageur, au delà de la tristesse c'était aussi une colère qui grondait doucement à l'intérieur, sa bête noire, bien à lui. Il avait envie de hurler, d'extérioriser sa douleur, et l'angoisse montait en même temps parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi ces sentiments négatifs l'envahissaient, toutes ces merdes finiront bientôt par avoir ma peau si ça continue, se dit-il en même temps qu'on tambourinait à sa porte. Il traversa son grand salon faiblement éclairé par une petite lampe de chevet, n'ayant pas pris la peine d'allumer plus que ça, comme pour cacher au mieux la solitude qui vivait avec lui en permanence. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il vit les deux orbes marrons se fixer directement dans les siennes, scintillantes malgré la pénombre, comme à chaque fois qu'ils se regardaient. Battement de cœur appuyé.

-T'es venu...  
-Évidemment Yannick. Je vais pas te laisser seul.

Yann s'écarta pour laisser Martin entrer. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il lui avait demandé de venir, il n'avait pas réfléchi, comme si le message s'était envoyé automatiquement, et il avait encore moins pensé qu'il viendrait devant l'absence de réponse.  
Le reporter fronça les sourcils devant la bouteille de whisky et le cendrier un peu trop plein, il essaya de ne pas en tenir rigueur et alluma la lampe halogène.

-Non Martin éteins-moi ça, s'il-te-plaît !

Surpris, il s'exécuta aussitôt et s'approcha doucement de Yann, animal apeuré devant les phares d'une voiture roulant trop vite. Inquiet, il posa doucement la paume de sa main sur sa joue froide et encore humide des larmes qui y avaient coulé et se noya quelques instants dans l'océan de ses yeux.

-Yann, qu'est-ce qui va pas ?  
-C'est rien Martin, ça va passer. C'est juste que j'avais... besoin que tu sois là.

Martin haussa les épaules et alla s'asseoir dans le canapé, il savait que son patron ne parlerait pas, pas ce soir, insister était inutile. Yann le rejoignit, s'asseyant doucement, comme si ses gestes étaient entravés. Il se tourna vers Martin et lui sourit faiblement, il était réellement content de la venue du brun mais sa bête noire continuait malgré tout de lui dévorer lentement les entrailles, tristesse.

-J'ai un petit cadeau pour toi, annonça Martin en sortant de sa poche son paquet de tabac ainsi qu'un petit pochon de marijuana.  
-Non Martin arrête, on avait dit pas en dehors des vacances, tu sais très bien qu-  
-Chhht. Juste ce soir Yann, fais-moi confiance.

Et sur ses mots, il décida de le laisser faire. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de partager un joint, rien de bien méchant, à chaque début de vacances, généralement en compagnie d’Étienne, Valentine et Baptiste autour d'un cocktail préparé par le chroniqueur sportif. Mais là, c'était différent, ils n'étaient que tous les deux. Une anecdote, un souvenir en plus qui se marquera à jamais dans l'esprit de l'un et l'autre.  
Yann observait la dextérité avec laquelle Martin préparait son cône, les doigts habiles qui mettent en forme, la langue taquine qui humidifie la feuille, le mouvement de poignet plutôt connoté qui tasse, et enfin les yeux brillants de malice quand il l'allume. Il s'était confortablement installé dans le canapé, face à Yann, fumant doucement sans dire un mot, des chansons de Cigarette After Sex en fond sonore venant troubler le doux silence. Il tendit le joint à Yann qui tira dessus sans concessions, des volutes de fumée les entouraient, comme un cocon, matérialisant la bulle qu'ils arrivaient à créer dès qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux, c'était comme ça, ça avait toujours été comme ça.

Ils finirent par discuter au bout de quelques minutes, de tout et de rien, ils planaient légèrement, la brise chaude qui rentrait par la fenêtre et l'ambiance tamisée décuplaient leurs sensations, Yann se sentait bien, bien mieux qu'il y avait quelques instants. Il écoutait Martin raconter ses péripéties en Russie, passionné, le dévorant des yeux et buvant ses paroles, comme à chaque fois qu'il rentrait de reportage. Et comme à chaque fois, ils s'étaient inconsciemment rapprochés, les enfermant un peu plus dans leur bulle que personne n'aurait pu briser.  
Une petite heure après, Martin se leva et commença à mettre ses chaussures, il était tard, très tard.

-Merci pour cette soirée Yann, je vais y aller, on se voit lundi au bureau.  
-Martin attends !

Le poivre et sel s'était levé précipitamment, pantelant, toutes ses émotions négatives étaient revenues comme un cheval au galop, la bête noire refaisait surface, et il ne voulait pas d'elle, il voulait Martin et juste Martin. Il ne réfléchit pas plus et se jeta dans les bras du reporter, les larmes au bord des yeux, enfouissant son visage contre son cou et s'agrippant à ses épaules comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il commençait à trembloter, il avait besoin de présence, plus que jamais. Martin passa automatiquement ses bras autour de Yann, sa main droite venant fourrager doucement les cheveux grisonnants dans un geste tendre.

-Martin est-ce que tu peux... rester ici, avec moi ? juste ce soir...

Le brun se détacha doucement de Yann et lui sourit doucement. Il s'éloigna et sorti son téléphone, mais la main du présentateur lui attrapa le bras pour le retenir.

-Non ne pars pas je t'en supplie...  
-Je ne vais nulle part Yann, je reste avec toi. Je vais juste l'appeler pour qu'elle ne m'attende pas.

Le poivre et sel se raidit à l'entente de cette phrase, en l'espace d'une soirée il avait réussi à totalement oublier l'existence de la petite amie de son reporter, inutile et superficielle, probablement aucune personnalité, hautaine au possible. Son cœur l'emporte sur sa raison qui lui dirait que tout ça est faux, qu'il est juste rongé par une jalousie sans nom, qu'elle doit sûrement être toute autre que ce qu'il peut s'imaginer, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de le penser, et ainsi de détester une femme qu'il n'a jamais rencontré. Rageur, il retourna sur le balcon pour y récupérer son verre et s'en servir un autre qu'il commença à boire, avant que Martin ne l'arrête dans son geste.

-Arrête ça Yann, ça commence à faire beaucoup pour ce soir. Allez viens, on va se coucher, je suis crevé et je suis sûr que toi aussi.  
-Ça ne dérangera pas madame que tu dormes chez moi ?  
-Dis pas de conneries enfin, j'espère que t'as un lit deux places, je compte pas passer la nuit sur le canapé.  
-Et je comptais pas t'y laisser, tu m'aurais sifflé toute ma bouteille de whisky.

Les deux hommes rigolèrent en se dirigeant vers la chambre de Yann, sa bête noire semblait s'être couchée elle aussi.  
Ils se mirent rapidement au lit, à distance raisonnable, l'un face à l'autre. Yann éteignit les lumières et soupira, cela faisait une éternité qu'ils n'avaient pas dormi ensemble. Sous les draps, le présentateur senti du mouvement, il devina que Martin s'était rapproché. Il sursauta légèrement quand il senti sa main attraper doucement la sienne pour la caresser avec légèreté.

-Yann, tu sais, si il y a quelque chose qui va pas tu peux m'en parler, vraiment, chuchota-t-il.  
-Je sais Martin, merci. C'est juste que... J'en ai pas vraiment la force. Je ne sais même pas ce que je pourrais dire, c'est débile mais... j'ai juste besoin de présence. Je suis content que tu sois venu.

Le reporter sourit dans le noir, Yann ne pouvait pas le voir mais il senti les caresses sur sa main se faire un peu plus appuyées. Il se réinstalla confortablement en même temps que Martin, face à face, les rayons de lune qui passaient à travers les persiennes projetaient sur eux des formes pâles et fantasmagoriques. Dans la pénombre leurs regards réussirent à se croiser, à s'accrocher, à ne plus se lâcher, scintillants. Hésitant, Martin se rapprocha encore doucement de Yann, ce dernier qui ne l'avait pas lâché du regard retint son souffle, comment avaient-ils faits pour s'être autant approchés l'un de l'autre en si peu de temps ? L'atmosphère autour d'eux était devenue lourde et électrique, et l'orage qui menaçait dehors n'y était pour rien du tout. Yann avait du mal à respirer, Martin était beaucoup trop proche, il sentait son souffle irrégulier caresser ses joues, ses yeux aspiraient les siens, et sa bouche finit par effleurer celle du présentateur.

-Martin...

Et en même temps qu'un coup de tonnerre retentissait au loin, les lèvres de Yann se posèrent sur celles de Martin, l'orage avait éclaté. C'était doux, une simple caresse, deux bouches qui se mouvent lentement ensemble avec un naturel ravageur, toute la tendresse du monde y était cachée. Yann ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête, comme dans un rêve, il planait bien plus qu'avec n'importe quelle substance. Mais Martin mit un terme à ce chaste baiser et se précipita pour se blottir contre Yann, cachant son malaise dans le creux de son cou. Il n'osait plus affronter ni le regard ni les paroles du poivre et sel, et il l'en remercia silencieusement pour n'avoir rien dit de plus. Ils s'endormirent rapidement, Yann déposant un léger baiser sur les cheveux du reporter avant que le sommeil ne l'attrape lui aussi.

Quand il se réveilla, Yann était seul dans le lit, la place où était Martin était froide. Il pensa naïvement que le reporter était dans le salon, ou dans la cuisine ; mais il n'y avait plus personne à part lui-même, ainsi qu'un mot à côté de la bouteille de whisky qui n'avait pas bougé :

« Je suis désolé Yann, oublions ça, c'était une erreur. On se voit lundi ! -Tinmar »

Et il s'effondra sur son canapé en hurlant. Sa bête noire venait de ressurgir, plus féroce que jamais.

**Author's Note:**

> saleté de bête noire


End file.
